


The Picture of Health [Podfic]

by oddishly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bubble Bath, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No man nor beast nor ghouly thing has ever shown Dean Winchester the inside of a bubblebath before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture of Health [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Picture of Health](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350642) by [oddishly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly). 



Cover Art provided by [ordinaryink](http://ordinaryink.livejournal.com).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/odd/%5bpodfic%5d%20The%20Picture%20of%20Health%20by%20oddishly.mp3) | **Size:** 7.6 MB | Duration: 8m05s
  * [Podbook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/odd/%5bpodfic%5d%20The%20Picture%20of%20Health%20by%20oddishly.m4b) | **Size:** 8.6 MB | **Duration:** 8m05s 

  
---|---


End file.
